


[podfic] Time's sublimest target is a soul forgot

by lotesse



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will recognized, clear as stillwater ice, the futility of the project: he was looking through a history of dreams for his own lost Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Time's sublimest target is a soul forgot

12:22 minutes, re-uploaded at sendspace, original text [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/138384)


End file.
